


Social Summer

by upallnightwithharryscats



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band Fic, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightwithharryscats/pseuds/upallnightwithharryscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The boys bet?" My aunt asked. I have pictures of her in the house I know Michaels seen them.</p><p>"Yea, he said he wasn't into her so he chose not to participate." Ashton said.</p><p>I scoffed, "Well, I'm sure the feeling is mutual." I unpacked the bags trying not to look hurt from words of people I didn't know.</p><p>"Oh don't pout," Ashton said. "I know him well enough to know he'll really like you." He laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I hopped off the plane to Washington breathing in the air. I couldn't believe that my parents shipped me off during my last summer. Apparently they didn't trust me home for three months while they were on a cruise.

They could at least taken me on the cruise for graduation.

Now I'm meeting my mom's sister to stay with her and work at her record store to get some 'experience.' My parents want me to have my own money. They wanted me to get out and grow up like I would when I go off to college.

I was going to miss my friends and town. Now I wouldn't know anyone and I'd purposefully have to be nice while I work. I'm a nice person and all but hey I'd rather just not talk to people.

I love my Aunt though, we're actually really close. My mom almost sent me to stay with a great aunt and uncle but I shut that down real quick. I'm not about to work on a damn farm when I could work in a music store. Working at a record store is like a wet dream of mine. Epically since now I'm single. My boyfriend broke up with my about two months ago after a failed house party that my parents walked in on. Hence the no trusting and anger towards me. It was a huge mistake anyway. I didn't want it to happen I just wanted to please him which seemed like all I did anyway.

After it happened I was pretty heartbroken but I realized that I was better off.

That was a reason I was glad I was in Washington. Now I didn't have to see him with his new girlfriend, Perrie.

I went to the baggage claim and got my stuff. "Well, are you planning on living with me with all this shit?" I turned around with a tired smile.

"Three months, Aunt Natalie, three months you have me." I was so jet lagged.

"Right, maybe I can talk you into going to Washington State or something so you'll never leave me. I know you applied there." She grabbed some of my bags as we started to leave and go to her car.

I haven't chosen for a reason. I don't know where I want to go but I want to go far away to be on my own. My last summer I wanted to say goodbye to my friends and my small town. I just knew that I wanted to be far away from there and that fake part of myself.

"Don't start with me. I'm too hungry." I said.

"All right, let's go get some sonic or something. I know how much you love cherry limeades." I smile as we got to the car and put my stuff in.

"You always remember the stuff no one else knows about me." We both got in and she started the car. 

"Effy, I'm the best Aunt in the world. Oh course I know everything."

I rolled my eyes as we left the airport. 

 

We stopped at sonic and headed back to her house. I always loved her house out of the two times I came here. It was never for more than a day or two. My parents and I would stop through as we'd go to our vacation spots. I always wanted to stay with her but mom always said she was busy. I was always super excited when she came and visited us.

Her house was a two story cottage type in a cute little town. It had three bedrooms and two baths. It was always filled to the brim with books and records. It was my kind of place.

We got in and agreed we'd get my stuff after we ate.

"Well tomorrow you'll start work at the record store. I'm going to train you in the morning because we're less busy then." She said taking a bite of her chicken.

"Okay," I nodded taking a bit of my burger. "So who all works there?"

"Well, there's one other girl besides you but she only works mornings. This week she's on vacation so that's why you'll be training."

"Oh okay, that makes sense." I nodded while I ate.

"Then there are the boys." She said.

"The boys?" I retorted.

"Yep, they're my favorite. They're all best friends and their even in a band together. Two of them lives in the duplex behind me. Then the other two live at home. Luke will be a senior this year. Then Calum is your age. Ashton and Michael are older and live behind me."

"A duplex?" I asked.

"Yea, just like a house but it has to sides for separate living. Ash and Michael are roommates though. Michael was the one I told you about. He's like my errand boy."

"Oh right, I remember."

"Speaking of which today is the day he does that." She checked her phone, "It's almost two he should be here soon."

Right then someone came through the front door as we finished eating. He had longish curly blonde hair. He had a little bit of scruff and was wearing some kind of band shirt with a bunch of holes in it. Needless to say he was very attractive not the kind of clean cut private school types I was used to.

"Nat, I hope I got everything. I'm not as good at this as Michael." The boy said.

"Well, Ash it's grocery shopping not rocket science." She smiled and nodded to the kitchen. "Come on bring it in here."

He handed me the bags. Well hello to you too.

"I'll get the rest out of my car." He ran off.

I rolled my eyes and took the bags into the kitchen. "So guessing that's not Michael." I said.

"No, that's his roomy Ashton." She said while she unpacked.

I stood not knowing where to put the groceries. Ashton came back in and but the bags on the kitchen table. He came over to me and grabbed the ones he'd given me before. "So this must be Effy," he said as he put the groceries up. He gave me a grin.

"Yep, that's me." I politely smiled back.

"Well the boys and I made a bet on whether you'd be hot or not. Looks like Calum and I were right." He laughed.

"Excuse me?" My smile faltered.

"Don't worry sweetie, we were just messing around."

"Sweetie?" I said sternly as my aunt laughed.  
"Ashton, Effie right here is a radical feminist so I doubt she'll fall for the pet names like the other girls.

"I better watch out then." He was still grinning and looking me up and down.

"The boys bet?" My aunt asked. I have pictures of her in the house I know Michaels seen them.

"Yea, he said he wasn't into her so he chose not to participate." Ashton said.

I scoffed, "Well, I'm sure the feeling is mutual." I unpacked the bags trying not to look hurt from words of people I didn't know.

"Oh don't pout," Ashton said. "I know him well enough to know he'll really like you." He laughed.

I turned and gave him an incredulous look.

"What Luke bet," my Aunt said before I jumped this Ashton guy.

He licked his lips and then looked at my aunt. "You know Luke is too nice to bet on something like that. 'It's on the inside that counts.' He said." Ashton rolled his eyes.

"Looks like I know who my favorite will be." I spoke.

Ashton smirked and my aunt spoke, "So where is Mikey?"

Ashton brought his attention to her, "His grandmother."

"Okay," my aunt said as if she knew exactly what he meant.

It was quiet for a moment. "Well, we have band practice soon so I got to go." He looked at my aunt and moved to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow night I work with Cal."

"I know, I made the schedule." She smiled.

"Right," he giggled. Then he turned to me, "I'll see you around I'm sure." He took my hand and kissed it. Then he left without another word.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's Sunday so the record store isn't open. Also, tomorrow I'll have Michael work with us in the morning since he'll be training you."

"I thought you were training me?" I asked worriedly.

"I will but I'm owner and manager so I have paperwork and stuff to do. Michaels the best so I want him to."

Great this guy who I haven't met who lives with Ashton is going to train me. I'm sure that I'll hate him too.

"Why couldn't I work with Luke? He sounds like a sweetheart."

"He is but he's not 18 yet so don't get excited." She laughed.

I sighed, "Whatever, what time do I have to get up?"

"We open at 11 but I have to be there at 10."

"So I better go to sleep now." I retorted.

She laughed, "Probably so. I know you love to sleep."

"Okay, I'm gonna get my stuff and take it to my room."

"Awesome, I'm going to finish putting these up." She said.

I walked to the door way and then turned back around. "Aunt Natalie? What's the name of your shop?"

She smiled at me, "Social Summer it was the name of my high school band. It's what made me have such a love for music."

I smiled at her, "Well, thanks for the job. Even if I have to work with a bunch of weird boys."

She laughed, "Of course, my dear. I'm glad to have you here. Now make yourself at home and get some good sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." I nodded and went to get my bags.

This was going to be one hell of a summer.


	2. First Day On The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effy's first day on the job at her aunt's store with Michael

It was hard waking up even though I had gotten nine hours. My brain just doesn't function in the morning. I was freshly showered and was wearing jeans and a Foo Fighters shirt. The good thing about working at this shop was that we just had to wear band or movie shirts and pants. We also get a name tag that we have to wear.

I put a bit of makeup on and put on a headband. I didn't know what to expect from today. I was nervous because this was my first job. I fished getting ready and left the bathroom, going back into my room. I was lucky I had such a great aunt. The room she gave me was a lavender with a queen sized bed. She even bought me some of my favorite band and movie posters. Of course she had ones I hadn't been able to find. I spend some time putting them up how I like. She got me some twinkly lantern lights and a cool funky fold up chair.

It was equips with a book shelf with some stuff on it and a new dresser. The dresser even had Social Summer shirts and sweaters. Needless to say my aunt was trying to make me very comfortable.

I grabbed my phone and some cash out of my wallet and put it in he case. I put it in my pocket as I went downstairs. I went to the kitchen were my aunt was on the phone. I grabbed my some lucky charms and milk and sat at the island. She had already laid out a bowl and spoon for me and I smiled at the thought. Usually when I woke up my parents were no where to be found. They were always at work, they were attorneys. So when we did anything like go on vacation it was for their job, so while they worked I was usually by myself. He reason they are on this cruise is because they had a realization that they worked too much. I just wished they would have realized it sooner. Or maybe that they realized I was alive too.

I was finishing up eating when my aunt finished her phone call. "Alright, how are you this morning?" She asked.

"I'm doing well, I slept pretty well considering." I got up and put my bowl in the dishwasher.

"Considering what?" She asked putting her phone in her purse.

"Today is my first day on the job, I have no experience or people skills, I have to work with someone who's an ass. So yea, this should make for a pretty interesting day." I followed her as we walked to her car.

"It will be fine. I'll take you to my favorite lunch spot afterwards. I'll even buy." She smiled as if she wouldn't have in the first place. We got in and drove to the store.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled. It was a short drive only a couple of blocks away. We parked in the back. The store was in an area called the square. It had cute little restaurants and shops. We went in and walked through.

"This is my office and the supplies and stuff. Walk down the hallway and go into the store. First punch in right here though." She pointed to the wall in her room with punch cards on he wall. This was so old school I loved it. "Have a look around." She said as she unlocked her small office. It had a glass window where you could see inside the store. I felt more comfortable that I'd be able to see her while I was working.

"Okay," I nodded as I moved down the short dark hallway. The light was already on and all I could do was smile. It was a cute little shop. Crates filled with records and walls filled with even more music and books. Even one wall with old movies and posters. The walls were brick with tapestries and posters. This was definitely where I was meant to be this summer.

"You like?" She asked as she slid her glass window open.

"You bet! Aunt Natalie this is amazing. This store is so- so incredibly quaint. I'm in love." I laughed.

"Good, I'm glad." She smiled. "Michael should be here in thirty minutes. So will you clean the doors and windows? Then Michael will show you the rest. Windex is behind the counter over there."

I nodded, and went behind the long counter. I found the windex and started cleaning. After that I wondered around looking at what all we had.

I finally heard a voice come through the back. "Natalie, I brought you a hash brown."

"Hell yes, bring it here." My aunt yelled. I saw a figure go into the my aunts office. His hair was black with some different streaks of color.

I could hear him talking but I couldn't really make it out. That was until I heard my aunt say, "She's cleaned the windows. Just show her some stuff and you know the rest."

"Sure," he said as he left the office and came down the short hallway. It was all I could do to not stare but I didn't have anything else to look at. I couldn't act like I was working because I didn't know what to do.

I looked at he windex and moved it around looking like I was busy.

I heard his footsteps getting closer as he was behind the long counter with me.

I looked at his shoes as he stopped next to me. I slowly moved up, I don't know why I was so nervous. I guess I just don't like teenagers. I am one and I know how I am so I'm not a fan of others.

I looked up at him and all I could stare at were his eyes. Green eyes, damn. I was a sucker for green eyes.

"I brought you one too, if you like." He said. The words sounded like he was just trying to be polite.

"Uh, uh sure." He held it out and I took it. I focused on the food so I wouldn't have to look at him. "Thank you, really." I said as I nodded in his direction.

"Sure, I'm Michael." he politely smiled.

"I know, I'm Effy."

"I know too. Now let's do this shit." He ate his food while he worked on prepping the store. He asked me to follow him and listen as he did so. I mostly nodded and said yes. He voice was high and a little squeaky at times. He was wearing an Iron Maiden shirt with holes, kinda like the one Ashton had yesterday, very worn out looking. His jeans were skinnier than mine and he had on some big black combat boots.

I was a little intimidated and I don't know why I was acting this way, so quiet. I guess I wanted his approval. The older I got the more I realized when your parents never approve of you you're chasing for anyone who will.

"Any questions?" He asked, cutting me out of my thoughts.

Oh shit, what. I stood there for a second, "No, no questions."

He looked at me and quirked his eyebrow. "Alright then, let's unlock the door." He got the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and went back behind the counter.

It was pretty slow that morning as I expected it would be. I didn't think many people were ready to buy albums at noon on a Monday. It was mostly just people on their lunch break coming into the store and looking around or buying something for a friend.

It was actually pretty easy to talk to people. Especially since they were asking about music and things that were in my territory. Michael was being nice too. Lots of people apparently knew him and he helped me with the cash register and all that. It was nice because he was patient with me. I didn't feel the need to rush and freak out.

"Well, you've done alright today." He said, kneeling down to fix the display cabinet.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "I guess so for no job experience whatsoever." I laughed.

"Yea, must be nice to have an aunt that would just give you a job."

"What's that supposed to mean? I applied for this job I didn't want her to just give it to me." I wouldn't normally tell people I have too much pride to just be given a job. I've been given a whole lot in life but at what cost. I would rather have nothing and a loving family than everything and no one to share it with. Hell, I even hated the fact that my parents couldn't having given me another sibling to hate them with.

"Yea, but it's not like she was going to say no. You are related." He said with a smirk, the asshole.

"Well, obviously she thought I was up for it. If I wasn't or she thought I was a bum she would have said no." I defended myself. "I'm trying and I know she can see that. Plus I'm excited about this job."

"You're really defensive aren't you?" He laughed.

I looked at him confused. "I am when dicks like you are in MY business."

"Dicks like me, huh?" He licked his lips and then a costumer came in. I was very thankful for that and I gave them a warm smile and even went to help them. I didn't know what to think about Michael. Like what the hell, yea I didn't have experience I was a 18 years old how much experience did he have at my age?

I pushed it from my mind as the young girl I was helping was looking for The 1975 album, she looked like she had just found out who they were yesterday and wanted to impress her friends. I pushed those mean feelings aside and just tried to get through the rest of my shift.

It was around two thirty when the store was completely empty and my stomach was growling. I was waiting on my aunt to my take me get something eat. Michael was going through some records so he could put some new music on.

My aunt came out of her office and came over to where I was at the counter. "Well, it looks like I'm not going to be able to take you to eat."

"What?" I asked.

"I know I'm sorry. These guys we're supposed to be here with a shipment and they're two hours late. I have to be here when they get here. Hopefully we can tomorrow." She handed Michael an envelope. "Here's your paycheck," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am." He took it.

She starred at me for a minute and then looked at Michael. "Michael take Effy to lunch at Merlott's. I was going to but now I'm stuck here." She smiled at him.

He didn't look to thrilled and honestly neither was I for that matter.

"What about the store?" He asked.

"I'll be here," she said. "Then Ashton should be here at 4 so it's fine. Clock out and go. I got to make a phone call have fun." She smiled and reached across the counter to kiss my head. I smiled and made sure I had my phone before I went to clock out. I stood by the back door watching Michael clock out and sigh walking towards me.

"Let's walk it just right over here." He said not looking at me.

I nodded and followed. "You don't have to. You can just say you did and you can leave."

That got him to look at me. "What? No. I've never disobeyed your aunt and I'm not going to start now. Besides if I left you and you got lost your aunt would kill me. I know how happy she is to have you here."

I smiled, it was nice to hear that someone was. "Okay then. I just know that you don't want to be doing this so..."

"I never said that," he took my hand startling me and took me into a building. It was a quaint little diner no owner my aunt liked it. We had the same taste practically. I smiled taking it all in. "Yea, it's cute isn't it?" He lead me to a booth still holding my hand and stat is in a booth for two.

Sitting in front of him made me really see all his features. He was very pale but so was I. His eyes were still so bright and glossy. His lips were pink and his hair was disheveled. He was actually a pretty cute guy but all I could think about was how he basically told Ashton I wasn't his type. He should be lucky I'm even in his presence. I smiled at myself.

"Can you please stop staring, it's freaking me out." He said passing me a menu.

"I wasn't," I took the menu, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure," I heard him mumble but I chose to over look it.

Right then a girl came up to our table and sat a drink in front of Michael. "Hey, Mikey. Here's your Dr. Pepper I know it's your favorite." She laughed.

He politely smiled at her. It made me wonder what a real smile looked like from him. "You know me so well, Jackie."

I had a feeling that wasn't true. It was funny to watch him try to be nice to someone who wasn't me though. I felt for her.

She turned to me as her smile faltered. She had blonde hair with pink streaks and I could see some tattoo peeking out on her arm from her shirt. Her eyeliner was dark and she even had holes in her shirt. Was I missing something here? Either way they looked perfect for each other but he didn't seem interested.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked and I laughed. Her tone was much harsher than have wanted to let on.

"I'll have Dr. Pepper too. Gosh, Michael it's like we're the same." I smiled at him and he gave my wide eyes and then laughed.

"Great," she said, stomping away.

"Well it looks like you have a fan." I smiled and took his drink and straw from him. He watched me confused as I started to drink his. "She's coming back with another one." I said as I took a drink.

I gave me a look I couldn't pin down. "I've known her for years. She's always had a thing for me I guess but I'm just not interested."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I'm not." He sighed and took his drink back. "This is mine."

I laughed and held my hands in surrender. Jackie brought me my drink and we ordered. I started out the window into the town. I was excited that I'd be getting to see it soon enough from living here.

"So," Michael spoke making me turn to face him. "You're parents are on a cruise?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You're aunt practically tells me everything." He said drinking his drink.

"Right," he was her little errand boy. "They realized they work to much so this is like some second honeymoon or something." I played with the straw wrapper.

"Where are they going?" He seemed interested.

"The Bahamas, you know the most basic place to go for your cruise." I shrugged.

He chuckled slightly and I enjoyed the sound. I had to give myself a pat on the back for that one.

"So it's a second honeymoon that's why you didn't go?" He asked.

I got a little uncomfortable. "They'd have to remember I exist to invite me anywhere."

"Well aren't you like rich, you could have went anywhere."

"I'm not rich, my parents are. That's another reason I'm here, to get experience and fend for myself, kinda." I hated when people automatically assumed I had nine credit cards and hundreds of dollars in cash because my family was well off.

Jackie brought us our food and asked if we needed anything else. Well she was more asking Michael that question.

"We're good, thanks." He nodded and she smiled and left. I wonder why she liked him so much anyway. Like what was so great about him?

We ate for a bit in silence just watching people walk around.

"Well, at least you had money growing up." He said stuffing chicken into his mouth.

"Excuse me?" I asked. What the hell was that.

He rolled his eyes. "You had money so what was so bad about your life? What mommy and daddy didn't have enough time for you so they bought you whatever you wanted. Boo freaking who."

I could feel my eyes starting to tear up. I never talked about my parents to anyone but my aunt and a little to my ex boyfriend, Zayn. But I was not about to break down in front of some complete stranger who thinks he knows me better than I know myself.

"You don't know me or what my life is like. You don't know shit." I spat. I couldn't eat anymore.

"You're just like any other spoiled rich kid. I'm sure you had a nice little boyfriend too to go along with your perfect life." He laughed and I stood up. He stopped laughing and stared up at me. I found my money and threw it on the table and walked out.

I heard him say my name as I walked out of the diner. I remembered how to get back to the store so then maybe my aunt could just take me back to her house. I was walking when I heard running behind me.

"Effy dammit, hold up." He was out of breath. "Come on I don't run, please."

I sharply turned around. "Why should I listen to you. I'm just some rich spoiled brat who is only concerned from herself and her perfect life!" I was so angry it was like all my bottled up emotions were seeping through.

"Effy I'm sorry, you're right I don't know you. I was being a dick, cause I am a dick. You just seem so put together and I feed off that. I destroy people like you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"In high school you would have hated me and I would have done anything to take you and your friends down. You had what I didn't and I hated you for it. It's hard for people like me."

"Well, you're only making it harder for yourself." I explained.

"I know, I just saw your face and I realized how bad you felt and I... I've never felt bad about it until now."

"Boo freaking who," I retorted his words from earlier.

He looked at me with a small grin. I was too tired from the food and needed a nap. "Take me home."

He nodded and handed me some money. I was confused, "Are you trying to bribe me!" 

"No," he genuinely laughed. "It's your money from the diner. I took care of the bill."

I took my money and shoved it in my pocket. "I'm still angry."

"That's understandable. Let's just get you home. I'm sure you want a nap after today."

"How'd you know?" I asked as we walked to the store and to his car.

"If you're anything like me you love sleep."

"You're right but I hardly imagine I'm anything like you."

"I think we're more alike than you know." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this long ass chapter. I'm excited for this story and the development of Effy and Michael. I thought I didn't save this chapter so I almost had a mental break down. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, She's Kinda Hot is my JAM! So i'm going to go listen to that, laters!


	3. Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael calls Effy annoying

I was up, struggling to finish getting ready for work. My aunt said I could come in at ten thirty and that Michael would pick me up. I had hit my snooze a couple more times than I should have. I had on jeans and a Jimi Hendrix shirt with a red cardigan. My hair was a wavy mess and I had one shoe on. I heard a honk outside while I grabbed my silver paper plane necklace.

I heard the front door open while I was on the kitchen floor putting on my other shoe. I had to unlace it because it wasn't loose enough to slip on. "Effy, where the hell-" Michael came into the kitchen and saw me on the floor. His eyes were wide taking me in.

I finished up and moved my hand up for him to help me up. I saw him swallow and take my, pulling me up. His hands were calloused but soft. When I was up he gave me a slight grin.

"Well, there you are," I heard another voice say. I've heard that voice before it was... His face appeared in the doorway with a huge amused smile, watching us.

"Ashton," I said. I moved away from Michael.

"Well, we haven't got all day. Come on." Ashton cooed. He grabbed me and led me out of the house. I grabbed my phone off the counter and saw Michael roll his eyes at Ashton. We got outside and Michael locked the door to my aunts house. Ashton let go of me as he got into the drivers side. I felt Michael at my side and rolled my eyes thinking he was running to get into the front seat. I hustled a little more but he grabbed the handle. I huffed as he opened the door and shrugged and went to open the back door.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked. I looked at him and he was on the other side of the door.

"Did you open that for me?" I questioned slightly confused.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Ashton. "Come on you nuggets! I got places to be."

I rushed into the car and looked at Ashton. He was moving his eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes as Michael got into the back. Ashton drove us quickly and as he pulled up to the back of the store looked into the rear view mirror. "Mike, Luke should bring the car back around noon. He and Calum are eating lunch and hanging out around here today."

"Of course they are. They are boyfriends." He laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ashton giggled. Ashton stopped the car for us to get out. "Alright, here we go. Have a good day at work my lovelies."

"Bye, Ashton." I said.

"Later, Ash." Michael spoke. "See you tonight."

Ashton drove away as Michael and I walked into the back of the store to my aunts office to clock in. "With one minute to spare." Michael said as we walked in.

"Hey, kiddos." My aunt said from her computer.

"Hey, Aunt Nat." We both said and looked each other.

"Well, you're like an aunt to me." Michael smiled. We clocked in and Michael started talking to my aunt. I took this time to clean the windows and get the stuff ready for us to open.

I was I such deep thought about a movie I watched last night I didn't hear Michael ask me a question from the door. He was unlocking it because it was opening time. "Ef?"

I was taken out of my thoughts at that nickname. My nickname was Effy which was short for Elizabeth. "Ef? Don't call me that." I said.

He laughed forgetting his question for a moment. "Why not?"

"Cause I don't like it and I asked you to." I said a matter a factly.

He looked at me with a grin. "Anyway, Ef..." I looked at him and he shrugged. "How are you liking it here so far?" He walked behind the counter leaning onto it.

"Well, I've only been here for three days. Two of them working but I have to say I like it pretty well. Much better than where I'm from. I've had fun making my aunts extra room my room. I've put up some posters and stuff she got me. Like bands, comics, and movies."

"Yea, that Vampire Weekend one was hard to find." Michael said.

"Oh, she said that." I smiled. "They totally aren't easy to find, i've tried"

"No, I did. I mean she bought it but I did the shopping. She told me what you liked and I did some online shopping. I got you a cool tapestry it just hasn't come in yet. It's light blue and pink, I think it's pretty. So hopefully you like it. I had to custom make the Vampire Weekend one, I thought it turned out well though."

I stared at him for a minute not really knowing what to say. "Well, that was nice of you."

He shrugged and watched some people that came in. He gave the a wave and a smile and then turned back to me. "She gave me a budget and told me stuff you liked."

"Still, I know you're like her 'errand boy' but it was nice of you to go to the trouble. I mean you could have half assed it but you really helped make me feel at home."

He looked away from me. "It's really not that big of a deal. It's my job so I would have done it for a dog if they paid me to."

What the hell did that even mean."A dog, really? Whatever." I didn't understand him. I didn't like him and then he'd do something nice only to cover it by some idiot remark.

_________________________________________________________

We spend most of the time in silence. He walked around helping people. Then the girl from the diner, Jackie came in and needed his help for twenty minutes only to buy nothing. I had just checked someone out and turned around to put an Elvis Costello record on. After I was done I leaned against the counter tapping my foot to Everyday I Write the Book.

The door opened and I looked over to see a dark haired boy and a tall blonde haired boy. I stood up and smiled, "Hi guys. Anything I can help you with?"

They laughed. "You must be Effy," the blonde said. We both smiled at each other and I nodded. "I'm Luke and this is Calum." He pointed and Calum waved. I smiled at him too. Wow, both of them were really cut; especially Luke. Broad shoulders and a lip rig, god help me.

"Hi, guys! Luke you got my car?" Michael rushed over. He hugged his friends and they all talked for a moment as I starred. 

"Yea, she's out back." Luke handed him the keys. They all caught up for a moment. It was cute to see how good of friends they all were. I could only imagine Ashton in the mix.

"Hey guys," my aunt spoke out of nowhere.

"Hey, Nat." they said in unison. "Luke come get your paycheck and Effy I want to ask you something."

Luke and I looked at each other and smiled and walked to her office behind her.

"So Effy, how do you like the store?" Luke asked nicely.

I couldn't help but stare. He looked like a beautiful frat boy with his snap back and plaid shirt. The only thing I wasn't into were the flip flops with his jeans.

"I love it, really. It's quaint and definitely fits the town and my aunt." I grin.

He laughs. "You got that right. She's a cool one, your aunt." We walked into her office.

She handed him an envelope. "Oh Luke, stop. Well, actually keeping going. I love hearing about how great I am." My aunt grinned and we laughed.

"Effy, Michael needs tomorrow night off so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind working a night shift? Since that's what you'll mostly be doing. Plus extra money." My aunt put her best convincing face on.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do." I shrugged. "Wait, I don't have to work with Ashton do I?"

Luke laughed, "No that would be me you'd work with. Is that okay?"

"Yea," I said quickly. I coughed, "That's good to me. Again, I got nothing else going on." I smiled politely. "I'm going to go help Michael." I left the office and saw Michael and Calum talking. I thought I'd ask Michael if he needed me to restock anything. I was going over to him when I heard him speaking in a low voice.

"It's been boring, mornings here are so slow." Michael said.

"Yea, I bet. But Effy is learning everything pretty quickly then?" Calum asked.

"Yea, she's picked it up pretty well." He shrugged. I smiled to myself, I had always prided myself on being a fast learner.

"So you're likening being the one training her then." Calum smiled, nudging him.

I kinda was hiding and listening to them and now I was really interested.

"Yea right, dude. She's- she's annoying. Constantly just starring and having to be right."

Annoying? When have I been annoying? If anyone has been annoying it's him.

"She seems nice," Calum shrugged.

You know what, I am nice Calum. I moved out of hiding. "Michael do you need me to restock anything?"

He froze and turned around looking like a deer in headlights. That what you get you dick. I smiled, and awaited his answer.

"Uhh...uh no. No thanks. Appreciate it though." Michael tried to smile under pressure.

"Okay, just let me know." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'll be behind the counter." My superpower was always killing people with kindness.

I started to walk away and heard Calum say, "Yea Mike she seems really annoying." Sarcastically.

"Shut up," he hit Calum on the arm.

I smiled and went behind the counter and Luke came back over. "Well, I guess I'll we'll work together tomorrow then."

I smiled completely forgetting what I was mad at before. "I guess we will."

He smiled and looked at Calum. "You ready?" Calum asked.

"Yea, when you are." Luke said and the looked back at me. "You might not like Ashton but he was right."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Right about?"

"Well, that you're really beautiful." He stated.

I blushed and Luke moved back seeing Calum was walking back over with Michael. "Come on I'm hungry." Calum said to Luke.

"Alright, let's go." Luke turned to me before leaving. "See you tomorrow night then?" Luke smiled.

I nodded. "Yea- yea. Tomorrow." I smiled and shut my mouth before I said anything I regret. I could feel that I was still blushing.

"Bye, Effy. Nice to meet you. Looking forward to working with you sometime." Calum waved and smirked at Michael.

"You too, Calum." I smiled. They left and Michael came back behind the counter. "What's tomorrow night?"

"What?"

"You and Luke?"

I turned to look at him at couldn't decipher his look. "I'm covering for you tomorrow night."

"Oh, cool. You seem to like Luke?" He asked. The question seemed desperate for an answer.

"Yea he's nice. Seems like a cool guy to hang around with." I shrugged.

"Yea, Luke's a good guy. He's young though, a little immature you know?"

"No. I don't know, I just met him." I laughed.

"Yea, you're right. Sorry."

"Don't worry, you're not being annoying or anything." I said.

He looked at me with a sad look. "I didn't mean that. I knew if I said anything nice about you Calum would go bust my balls about it."

"Why would he did that?" I asked.

He looked like he was going to say something but then looked down. "I'm an ass, okay? Forgive me?"

"I don't know, you going to have to work for it."

He gave me a look and then smiled. "I'm sure I'll learn how to please you." He smirked and then some customers came in and needed some help.

I stood there thinking about what he'd just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Luke comes in out of no where :)
> 
> I hope you guys are liking this as much as i'm enjoying writing it. 
> 
> Laters!


	4. Munchkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effy works with Luke and finds a lot out about Michael.

My aunt told me to take her car and go on break since she knew I had to come back in at 5. I grabbed my phone and was waiting for my aunt to bring me her keys.

"So you can text me if you have any questions tonight?" Michael said almost shyly.

"Well, Luke will be here with me so I'm sure I'll be fine." I laughed.

"Well, maybe we could just talk then?" He said.

"Why?" I asked. I figured I was miss annoying to him so why did he want to talk to me all the sudden. He probably felt bad.

"I mean you don't have to, I just thought... Well, you're new here you need friends. Not that you can't get any but I mean... We work together already and see each other. Also I live behind you." He rambled.

"Here you are," my aunt was handing me the keys. "Be careful and I'll see you at 5." She kissed my head. "I'm gonna run and get us food Mike." She said walking out the front door.

"I'm going to go so I can take a quick nap. Uh, bye." I said, making my way from the long counter.

"Yeah, cool. Have fun with Luke tonight." He said the last part as if I wouldn't hear.

I rolled my eyes and clocked out. I made my way to my aunts car, I was in desperate need of a nap.

___________________________________________________

I made sure I had enough time to get ready and look good for tonight. I was excited to work with Luke. He was already easier to talk to and get along with than Michael. Plus it didn't hurt that Luke looked like a mix between a Roman god and an Abercrombie model.

When I got to Social Summer I clocked in seeing my aunt. She gave me a smile and a 'Welcome back.' I was in a good mood. I walked out into the store seeing Luke. He turned and waved to me with a big smile. I waved back and I saw someone leaning against the counter. My smile fell as the person moved and waved to me like Luke did. What the hell was Michael still doing here?

"Hello, Effy Marx." Michael smiled.

"Michael Clifford, what are you doing here?" I only remembered his last name because it's Clifford the big red dog in my phone. He told me his hair was once red too.

His smiled faltered slightly, sensing my discomfort. "I'm just waiting on Ashton to bring me my car so I can- uh do some stuff."

Luke gave him a confused look.

"Do some stuff sounds cool." I said pulling my phone out as he rolled his eyes.

"So Ef, I-" Michael was saying as a car horn blasted. It was Ashton he was waving from the window. We all waved back. "Well, anyway..." Michael tried to finished but Ashton kept honking. Luke started laughing and then I couldn't help but join in.

"Fine, damn! Bye guys!" Michael stormed out.

"Bye, Mike." Luke laughed out. Luke turned to me with a smile, "Hey, Munchkin."

"Munchkin?" I laughed.

He shrugged. "You're very small."

"Alight then. Do you need me to do anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, Michael kinda took care of that since you took his shift for him."

"Oh, how uncharacteristically nice of him." I said.

Luke laughed. "So you don't like Ash or Michael. They are my friends you know."

"Right, sorry. I know they are. Ash is just very peppy and Michael... I'm not too sure about Michael."

"They're both crazy. Besides Michael and I used to hate each other."

"Really?" I asked, that's interesting. Right then some girls came in all waving at Luke. I figured I'd be all protective and jealous but I understood, Luke was hot.

He smiled and nodded at them but focused his attention on me. "Yeah, in school we hated each other. We were pretty young though. We shared Calum as a best friend and fought on who he liked more. Childish shit like that, you know? Then we somehow became best friends. All the boys are like brothers to me, especially Mike. We've had some real long heart to hearts. Plus he's a great and I mean great cuddle buddy."

I couldn't help but smile. "Michael, a good cuddle buddy?"

Luke nodded and moved closer. "Don't tell Calum, okay. Calum would be jealous beyond belief. Michael's the best I've ever had."

I busted out laughing and covered my mouth. I was very loud considering the small store and five people in it. The three girls were looking at us and rolling their eyes at me. Luke laughed at himself and put a hand on my back. "Promise you would tell Calum?"

"I won't, I totally promise." I nodded looking up at him.

I sighed trying not to laugh anymore because my stomach hurt. "So why did Michael need off in the first place?"

"Oh, uh. Well, he doesn't like to talk about it but you see his grandmo-"

"Hey, Luke! Could you come help me?" The girl had a smirk on her face while the other two were laughing.

He sighed but smiled. "Sure, Ashley be right there." He turned around and rolled his eyes to me. I couldn't help but laugh and he said. "If I don't come back in five minutes fake your death so I can help you. I'd rather hump a porky pine than help this girl and her goon squad."

I laughed, Luke just made me laugh so hard and so genuinely. "Goon squad, what is this Scooby Doo?"

"Oh please you little munchkin." He rubbed my head as he went to help the girls.

I smiled and watched him, he was quite the guy. I looked down seeing my phone screen light up saying I had three text messages. One from Louis, who was my cousin on my dads side. Then two from Clifford the big red dog.

I was interested already. Louis was asking me how summer was and my plans so we could see each other, we were pretty close.

I went to read mine from Michael.

5:37  
Clifford the Big Red Dog:  
So how are you liking the night shift?

And another one saying...  
5:39  
Clifford the Big Red Dog:  
I'm aware that's it's only been thirty minutes.

5:41  
From: Ef  
Well, I already like it more than the mornings with you.

Well that was harsh. It was true though this had already been more fun with Luke than Michael.

5:42  
Clifford the Big Red Dog:  
Shots fired.

5:42  
Clifford the Big Red Dog:  
Thanks for taking my shift though.  
Just so you know I like working morning with you, Miss Grumpy.

5:44  
From: Miss Grumpy  
Awe, lovely. Name calling Mr. Clifford, we resorted to that?  
A little bird told me you're mister cuddles.

5:45  
Mister Cuddles:  
I'll kill Luke.

5:45  
From: Miss Grumpy  
I love it and it your new name in my phone.

5:46  
Mister Cuddles:  
WHAT!? NO. Ef, that can NOT be my name. How about Snake or Rock God. Something with Pizzaz.

5:47  
From: Miss Grumpy  
Pizzaz it is

5:47  
Cuddle God:  
Please don't tell me my name is just Pizzaz now!?

5:54  
From: Miss Grumpy  
No, it's not so call down.

5:54  
Cuddle God:  
Why'd it take you so long to respond? Hmmmmm?

5:57  
From: Miss Grumpy  
Has anyone ever told you you're really needy...

6:00  
Cuddle God:  
Ha fucking ha  
You like it.

"Who ya texting?" Luke asked making me jump.

"What? No one, just a friend. Uh." I let out a breath.

His eyes widened and he smiled. "I guess it's not of my business anyway. I-I uh, was just seeing if you had a boyfriend."

I could feel I was blushing. "No, we broke up a while ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure it was for the best." Luke rubbed my back and I shut off my phone.

"I think so." I smiled. "So why is Michael not here tonight." I asked again.

"Oh right. He doesn't like to talk about it but his grandmother is in the hospital. She's really and he takes care of her. All his family does but he does the most. His mom couldn't tonight so he went. He visits her four or five times a week when he can."

"Oh wow, I had no idea."

"Well, he doesn't like to talk about it. So I wouldn't talk about it to him if I were you."

___________________________________________________

The rest of the night went by smoothly. The store got a little pop around 7 to 8. Luke let me go early since I had bent there all day. My aunt took me to her house and ordered a pizza. We looked around for TV shows she thought I might like but we settled on It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, which I had seen the first season of.

After we ate and watched five episodes it was around eleven.

"I'm going to bed. I'm so tired from this day." My aunt got up from the couch starting to pick up the trash.

"I can do it Aunt Nat I'm not to tired anyway." I said getting up to help.

"You sure?" She asked. Her eyes were hooded and I was surprised she made it through that last episode.

I nodded, "Get some sleep."

She came and kissed my head. "Thank you, Effy. I'll see you at work." She smiled and patted up the stairs to her room were the door was shut. I sighed and picked up the stuff moving it to the kitchen. I put the leftover pizza into a baggy and through the trash out. My phone was buzzing.

11:07  
Cuddle God:  
I see you

Followed by

Is that pizza!?

11:08  
From: Miss Grumpy  
Yep and it's going into the fridge.

11:09  
Cuddle God:  
Not fair, I want some

I rolled my eyes and saw that the kitchen had a view of the backyard, like my room, I could see right into the house behind us. I could see Michael in his kitchen standing and the window.

11:12  
From: Pizza Hog  
You look like a stalker

11:12  
Stalker:  
I'll stop if you hand over the pizza

I laughed, was he serious?

11:13  
From: Pizza Hog  
What if I say no?

11:14  
Pizza Stalker:  
I have a key to your aunts house remember?

11:15  
From: Pizza Hog  
Okay, geez I'll bring it to the backyard. Come and get it.

11:16  
Idiot Pizza boy:  
Yay! That you, this is what dreams are made of!

We both made it outside there was a small fence in between us that reached to my stomach.

"Here you are, Mr. Cuddles."

He scowled. "You're bringing me pizza so I'm okay with that nickname."

I laughed, "Good, get used to it."

"I will, and who knows. If you're going to be this nice to me maybe you'll get a cuddle of your own." he smiled. "Three pieces, Ashton is going to be so jealous."

"Well, I'm going to bed so have fun with that."

He looked like he'd devour the plastic bag if he could. He leaned over to me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks again."

I stood shocked and blushing for a moment. His lips sent a shock through my whole body. I felt that when Zayn and I first kissed but it went away soon after. I might have to take him up on the cuddle.

"Sorry," he looked embarrassed. "I get crazy around pizza."

"I'll remember that. Night, Michael."

"Night, Ef. Sweet Dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so I'm in love with Michael Clifford. 
> 
> I have to give some credit to Em, tryshard (from wattpad) because her cute ass texts in Faded are life. 
> 
> Anyway, i'm going to watch Powerpuff girls and sleep because I have work tomorrow.  
> Laters!


	5. Into Grandmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effy finds out more about Michael.

It was finally Friday which meant the last morning I had to work, this week. The girl was going to be back tomorrow so she was going to work. I almost got jealous at the thought of her being close to the boys at work.

"Michael?"

"Hmmm?" Michael was flipping through a guitar magazine.

"Are you guys good friends with the other girl that works here?"

He looked at my from the magazine, holding a page up. "Cher?"

"Uh, I don't know her name."

"Yeah, Cher. She works in the morning."

"Cher, really?" I smiled.

"Yeah, her mother was a big Sonny and Cher fan. We don't really see her. I don't even think Luke or Calum have ever met her. Ashton and I have had to work with her. She pretty cool, she's Ashton's age. She's pretty cute too." He grinned.

I felt a pang of jealousy. Although I wasn't really sure why.

"Oh cool." I nodded and looked at the people walking around the store.

"Yeah, cool." Michael chuckled.

A young guy came up to the counter with a Jimi Hendrix record. "I'd like to purchase this."

"Okay, will this be all?" I asked. Moving towards the register and Michael looked up watching the guy from his magazine.

"Yeah, that's all." He smiled brightly.

He was kinda cute. He had brown eyes and brown hair, kind of my weakness.

"Jimi Hendrix, good choice." I bagged it up as he handed me cash. I felt Michael's eyes on me.

He chuckled. "Hendrix is the man. Legend and an amazing guitarist."

"He really is plus his vocals are just, wow." I handed his change and he put it in the tip jar.

"I'm Dylan."

"I'm Elizabeth, nice to meet you."

"You too. Are you, uh, new around here?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I smiled.

"Yeah?" He looked out the window where two other guys stood. "Well, my friends are waiting for me... but I'll see you around?" He smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I nodded.

"Later," he nodded to me and then Michael as he left.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Michael imitated me. I hit him on the arm. "Ouch, rude."

"You're the rude one." I laughed.

"Dylan is a loser, he's a football jock." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so someone you've made fun of him then." I quirked an eyebrow.

He looked at me. "No, I just have heard about him from Luke. They're in the same grade and they fought over some girl a year ago."

"What happened? Who'd she choose?" I asked, I really like Luke I didn't want anyone to inflict pain on him. He's such a nice cute guy. I almost feel like a big sister to him, which surprises me since I barely know him.

"Neither, she had some other guy lined up at another school. She was such a bitch she had Luke follow her around like a puppy. She really messed him up and he was heartbroken for a while. He barely even spoke and he's our lead singer. Either way, I hated her."

"That's horrible. Luke's like the sweetest guy on the planet. How could someone do that to him? Do people not understand feelings?"

Michael slightly smiled at me. "Sometimes they don't because they don't have any."

"Michael, I didn't mean that you didn't have any. I know your past, from what you told me." I said. I knew he never felt bad about his high school past. I knew I'd probably been afraid of him in high school. But sometimes Michael seems like a small kitten.

"You know nothing of my past." He smiled, he wasn't angry just truthful.

"Well, maybe one day I'll get to peak inside." I smiled softly.

He chuckled, "Maybe."

Yep, Kitten.

I smiled up at him and an old woman came in the door. We both looked at her and Michael grinned widely. "Hello, how are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine sweetie. Thank you. I'm looking for something for my grandson and I could use some help." Her frail smile lit up her whole face.

"Well, I'm here to help. I'll come around and we can figure something out." He said, stepping around me and leaving the counter. He went over and pulled his arm around her leading her around the store. I smiled while watching. Michael was the sweetest to older people you bring a teenager in here he'll barely crack a smile.

"He's a sweetie, isn't he?" My aunt came up with a bunch of paperwork.

"He can be." I away from him to her.

"Well, he loves grandmothers." She said looking through her stack.

"I mean if that's what he's into then..." I started.

My aunt stopped and looked up at me. "Effy, ew. I meant because of his grandmother."

"Oh." I laughed at myself. "Luke told me she was sick."

She nodded. "She's such a good woman. She's Michael's world, she raised him practically. His parents have always been very busy people so he spend a lot of time with her. He stared college upon her request and then she got sick. So he works so he can help with her with medical bills and whatnot. She has a college fund for him that he can't touch." My aunt laughed.

"She sounds like an amazing woman." I smiled.

"She hasn't got too much longer though. I'm worried about him. That kid has had some ruff stuff happen to him." She looks over at him.

My heart aches a little. I'd never lost someone before so I couldn't imagine loosing someone who raised me.

"He's tough though. I just love him like I do you. My niece and nephew." She smiles at me. "I gotta run to a luncheon. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

I was still watching Michael smile brightly as he helped the old woman. I smiled and then realized she spoke to me. "Right, see you tonight."

She gave me a look and then winked. "Bye, sweetie."  
________________________________________________

We left the store as Calum came to work the night shift. He seemed like a fun guy and I was excited to work with him sometime. We walked outside when I realized my aunt took the car.

"Oh shit," I said.

"What's wrong? Did you forget something inside?" Michael asked.

"No, just- my aunt went to some lunch thing so she took the car." I stated.

"Ef, you act like I don't live right behind your aunt. Come on," he waved over to his car.

"I still hate Ef as a nickname don't call me that." I followed.

We got to his car and he looked over the hood at me. "You do want a ride, don't you?" He smirked and I tried not to roll my eyes cause I'm sure that wouldn't get me anywhere.

He unlocked it and we got in. He turned up the stereo as it played Shameless by All Time Low. "I love this song," I turned it up slightly more.

"You like ATL?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're good. This album is my favorite of theirs."

"Really, this one. It's good but their last album was just-"

"No, these have some classic songs on them. Vegas, Maria Count Me In I mean come on." I said as we pulled up to my aunts house.

He put his car in park and looked over at me. "I guess you could be right. I just don't have a favorite. All the All Time Low albums are great."

I nodded. "Well, I don't know when the next time I'll see you will be. We don't work together tomorrow."

He frowned. "Oh right, I work with Cher."

I smiled. I wanted him to like me more. The more I got to know him the more I liked him so that meant I wanted him to like me.

"Maybe you can still come and visit me though." He said.

"You want me to come and visit you tomorrow?"

"Yeah well that way you can meet Cher. Then after my shift I could show you around a little bit. I know you haven't really gotten to see the city. But only if you wanted." He shrugged.

"Okay," I said without even thinking. I really hadn't gotten to see any of the town. The thought of Michael showing me around made it seem even more interesting.

He smiled, "Okay then, I'll text you."

"Later, Michael."

"Later, Ef." I rolled my eyes at the name which made him laugh. I got out and unlocked the front door. I turned to close it, safely in the house. I locked eyes with Michael who I hadn't realized had been watching me. He must have just waited until I got in the house. I waved and he did back to me before driving off. I closed the door with a smile on my face. I was excited for tomorrow.  
____________________________________________  
I got a text while in bed while I was reading.

11:08  
Michael the pizza boy:  
You need to go to sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow.

11:09  
From: Buddy the Ef  
It's my body I do what I want.

11:10  
Michael the pizza boy:  
Ha ha, okay Cartman.

Are you excited for tomorrow though?

11:10  
From: Buddy the Ef  
Very :)

11:11  
Michael the pizza boy:  
It's 11:11 make a wish.

I smiled and thought for a moment. All I can wish for is this summer being memorable which I think it was already becoming that.

11:12  
Michael the pizza boy:  
What'd you wish for? :P

11:12  
From: Buddy the Ef  
If I tell you I'll have to kill you.

11:14  
Michael the pizza boy:  
Fine, Ef, be that way. I'll see you tomorrow. Come by the store around two.

11:15  
From: Buddy the Ef  
See you at two then, Mikey.

11:15  
Mikey :)  
So now I have a nickname. Too bad for you I like it.

11:16  
From: Buddy the Ef  
Of course you do. Night, Mikey.

11:18  
Mikey :)  
Sweet Dreams, Ef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it is not moving to slow for you guys.
> 
> Yes, Effy is short for Elizabeth. Just in case you didn't catch that.
> 
> I'm just watching Cutthroat Kitchen. My brother got me into it and now I'm hungry and in desperate need of a nap.
> 
> Until next time, laters!


	6. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael shows Effy around.

1:50  
To: Kitten  
On my way

I decided to walk. Walking was something I did all the time. It gave me time to be in nature and to think. I always did it when my parents pissed me off. Or when I'd want to be with Zayn. I was very fond of walking.

1:52  
To: Ef the great   
To still your girl!?

1:53  
To: Kitten  
Lmao, what? No, never.

1:54  
To: Ef the great   
Good cause I don't have one, yet...

1:55  
To: Kitten  
Yet?

1:56  
To: Ef the great   
Yet.   
See you soon.

I signed and put my phone in my pocket and walked two more minutes before getting to the store. I walked I to a tall blonde welcoming me to the store. "Hey, welcome to Social Summer. Could I help you with anything?"

I smiled, "Yes, actually. Do you know where Michael Clifford is?"

Her eyes brightened. "Oh, you're Effy! I'm Cher nice to meet you. Gosh, you're so cute."

I blushed, "Oh thank you. Same to you," I chuckled.

She smiled, "Michael's just clocking out and talking with your aunt. I'm glad he's leaving he's been jumpy all day. 'I'm gonna take Effy to do this I'm gonna take Effy to do that.' It's been really annoying but also cute."

I laughed, "He said he want to show me the town. I'm excited I think it will be fun."

She smiled and I heard Michael. "Elizabeth!"

I turned and laughed, I wasn't use to people using my full name. "Hi, Mikey. Are you ready for today?"

"I was born ready." His eyes widened and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Have fun you two." Cher said. "Nice to meet you, Effy."

"You too," I said as Michael waved to her and took my hand to follow him. I felt a little surge of electricity when he did it. I must have been as excited as he was. We both practically ran to his car and got in. We smiled at each other as he put on some Vampire Weekend, my favorite.

"Cher seems nice." I said.

"She is, Luke came in today and she almost had a heart attack. 'She was like is that boy even legal.' She loves blondes." Michael laughed.

I joined him. I knew exactly what she meant but I didn't want to tell Michael. He'd probably make fun of me or tell Luke.

He continued, "I'm sure she thought you were something. She likes blondes and redheads."

I started at him and then it hit me. "Oh, you mean- oh." We got into his car.

He laughed, "What? You never had a girl hit on you before?"

"Have you had a guy hit on you?" I asked.

"Touché," he smiled while driving.

"Wow, first time for everything. That's kinda hot though. She was gorgeous and she thought I was pretty. Cool."

"You keep an open mind, don't you?"

"You have to in this world. Try new things, live life."

He smiled at me and pulled in a restaurant parking lot. "First, let's eat."   
____________________________________________

After a late lunch Michael took me to a park, a museum, and some stores. I was having an amazing time. We bought a bunch of goodies and we're now back in the car. It was about 7.

"So have you had a good time so far?" Michael asked while we were driving.

I nodded and he smiled. "I really have, thank you. Really, Michael it's been great. I know my aunt is busy and I don't want to bother her. I'm glad we've become friends."

Michael looked over at me with a sincere facial expression. "Me too, Ef. Me too."

"I still hate that nickname though." I said and he laughed.

"Well, I like Mikey. The boys call me that."

The boys, that's cute.

"Well, I was thinking the other day that you're like a kitten. That's you're name in my phone."

"A kitten?" He scoffed. "You can't be serious? I'm punk rock."

"No, you not." I laughed.

He thought for a second. "Actually, you know what? Kitten is kinda kinky."

I laughed. "No, not like that. Like you're soft and sweet. You have this rough exterior but on the inside you probably cry over Titanic and love puppies."

"No," he flat out said and I laughed hard. He was suppressing a smile.

"Sure, okay." I retorted.

"Fine, it's like you can see right through me." He laughed but I knew I was right.

We fell into a comfortable silence before pulling into McDonalds. "You want to get some food and then go back to my house and watch a movie?"

"Sure," I nodded. "Sounds like a perfect ending to a great day."

"Good, it's settled then. We're not watching Titanic though."

I laughed. "Yea, I wouldn't want you to cry tonight."

"Ha ha, now what do you want to order?"   
_______________________________________________

We got to his house and he sighed. "Looks like Ash has some people over."

"We could go to my aunts house?" I said.

"They're probably leaving. We can just go to my room, if that's okay?" He asked as he turned the car off grabbing our food.

"Sure," I was curious to see what his room looked like, even the house for that matter.

"Cool, will you grab the drinks? We can get our other bags later." I nodded in agreement and followed right behind him. He opened the door and I followed him in. We went for the stairs but were stopped when Ashton yelled from the living room. Michael sighed and we both moved to stand in the doorway. I saw Ashton and next to him a blonde girl with glasses. The Calum was next to him with a bass in his hand. Then across from them was Luke and some other blonde guy who had a guitar in his hands. Luke waved at me with a smile and I waved back, precious kid.

"Mikey, Effy!" Ashton grinned widely.

"Hey guys, what's up." Michael asked.

"Not much," Calum said. 

"Yeah, we're just hanging out." He blonde haired guy spoke.

"How was your guys day?" Luke asked.

"It was great. Michael showed me around the town. It was nice to get out of the house and store."

"Well, we have food that's getting cold. So, later guys." Michael pulled me with him.

"Later," Ashton grinned.   
_________________________________________

We went up to his room and I smiled. His room was forest green with lots of different posters. He had a desk and a dresser. This bed looked comfy and unmade. The sheets were green and his duvet was black along with his pillow covers. Then in front of his bed was a black futon. In front of the futon was a TV and a gaming station.

"Your room is cute." I said

"Cute? You mean hot and man sexy." He said as we sat on his futon.

"Man sexy?" I laughed.

"Yes, man sexy. Which is exactly what I am." We got out our food and he turned on Netflix. "What do you want to watch?"

"Bobs Burgers?" I asked as I opened my chicken nuggets.

"Sounds good, Ef." He put on the episode Bad Tina, where Tina gets blackmailed by a girl who said she'd been her friend.

"I love this episode." I smiled.

"Me too, Tina's my favorite."

"Same, she's my spirit animal."

He laughed and we sat and ate in silence and laughs. I was so tired after I finished eating. He put on another episode and I couldn't help but lean against him and fall asleep. I woke up from the sound of my cell phone ringing.

I saw Michael was playing a video game but he paused it and answered my phone.

"Hey, Natalie. Yeah, she's over here. We had a long day today so she fell asleep after we ate. Yeah, she's fine. She's in my bed- I'm going to sleep on my futon. I'll bring her back tomorrow. Okay, bye Nat."

I smiled but soon fell back asleep.

_________________________________________________

I again woke up because I had to use the restroom. I looked at his bedside table to see that it was 3:27. I got up and walked into the hallway realizing I had no idea where the bathroom is. Luckily someone walked out of a room and scared me.

It was Luke, he was wrapped up in a towel. I could only really see him from the light of the bathroom. His abs just glistening wet. Holy shit.

"Hey, Effy. You're still here?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I starred. "I fell asleep but I had a lot of fun today though. You're still here?"

"Yeah, I'm sleeping in Ashton's room. Where's Michael?"

"Oh, he's on his futon."

"Really, he hates sleeping on that thing. Wow, you must be special." He walked by me, "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and walked into what I assumed was Ashton's room.

I smiled and went to the bathroom. I really like Luke but I felt more like a sister to him. I couldn't help but think about what he said about me being special to Michael. I smiled at the thought, I really liked Michael he was already one of the best friends I'd ever had.

I went back into his room and woke him up.

He shuffled and made noises, "What, what is it?"

"Michael," I whispered.

He looked at me raising up a little. "Ef, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay, are you comfortable?" I asked.

He laughed. "Not really but I'll be fine. Just go back to sleep."

"Will you sleep with me?"

I don't know why I said it. I don't really like sleeping in places I was unfamiliar with. It was a little hard at my aunts at first but it kinda felt like home. It had been a long time since I'd slept in the bed with someone too, I missed it. I missed the closeness.

"What?" Michael furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know you have to be uncomfortable and I don't like being by myself in unfamiliar places. Plus it's not like I haven't slept in a bed with someone before. We are just sleeping, so come on." I said as I move to the bed and got back in. "Also can I barrow some shorts?"

He laughed. "Sure." He got some out of a drawer and said he was going to the bathroom. I changed and he came back and slowly got into the bed with me.

"Night, kitten. Thank you for a great day." I whispered facing him.

He chuckled. "Anytime, Ef. Sleep well." He pet my head as I soon fell into the bed sleep I'd ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke Hemmings in a towel, yes please!!
> 
> I have to go get ready for work but I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Michael is so freaking cute someone help me. I want to cuddle with him, like now.
> 
> Tell me if you are liking the story.
> 
> Laters!


	7. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's old friend comes into town.

I woke up, the light shining in from the window in my eyes. For a moment I forgot where I was until I lifted my head from Michael's chest. I couldn't help but blush slightly. He was pretty soft though, I thought. He had his arms wrapped around me while my head was tucked under his chin. His deep breaths were soothing and it made me realize what last night was the best sleep I'd ever gotten.

I never slept well with Zayn. He always stole the blankets and moved around. Plus he was a little too bony for me.

I realized I needed to go to the bathroom. I tried to smoothly unwrap myself from from Michael but once I had I ended up tripping on the sheets and falling on the ground.

I silently cursed at myself. I've always been such a klutz. I breathed out and closed my eyes.

"Trying to sneak away?" I heard Michael's raspy morning voice.

I froze before popping my head up right above the side of the bed. "What? No, I just had to pee. I uh- didn't want to wake you."

He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. It was a lovely sound.

"Okay, then." He got out of the bed and made his way over to pick me up. "Come on, Ef." He held up a hand for me to take.

"Thanks," I smiled and made my way to the door. "Kitten." I smiled before heading to the bathroom.

________________________________________

After I used the restroom I went back to Michael's room to get my things. He had folded them and put them at the end of his bed. I smiled and changed back into my clothes and returned the favor as I folded his and put them on the bed.

I grabbed my phone seeing a text from my aunt and Zayn. I felt the blood leave my face.

What did he want?

I shook my head and put my phone in my pocket. I headed downstairs and could hear some voices so I followed them. I walked into the kitchen/dining room. Ashton was sitting there looking a little angry and uncomfortable while drinking tea. Once I was in the doorway Ashton looked up at me and gave me a sad look. I was confused until I turned and saw Michael and some girl. She wasn't the same girl who was here last night because I knew that girl was Ashton's friend.

Michael saw me and then the mystery girl turned to see what he was looking at.

"Effy, hey. What's up?" Michael asked as if we hadn't just been in the same bed together twenty minutes ago.

Not even Ef, I questioned. "I was just-"

"Luke's at work, Gwen." Ashton said all the sudden. I turned to Ashton with a confusing look. He got up leaving his tea. "I'll drive you over there, I need to talk to Calum anyway." Ashton grabbed his keys of the hanger in their kitchen. "Mike, you have to work tonight. So, get her out soon." Ashton said, ushering me out.

"Really, Ash." The girl laughed. "Don't be a prick."

Michael didn't say anything but I was utterly confused. Ashton and I got out to Michael's car and got in.

"Ashton..."

"Do you want me to take you to the store or your aunts?" He asked.

"I can walk to my aunts." I laughed.

"Yeah but I want to go with you so I don't have to back into that house." He said sternly.

At the moment I felt I needed a shower and a change of clothes but I really wanted to know who that was. I had a feeling if he were around the other boys he'd tell me. Plus they'd probably be able to calm him down. "We can got to the store." I said.

"Okay," he said. That was the last thing he said until we were actually walking into the back of the store. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be an ass."

"I didn't think- I mean- it's okay." I smiled at him.

He tried to return one but it didn't look like his usual bright smiles. We both walked in and waved to my aunt who was on the phone. Calum saw us as we walked into the store and smiled. "Oh thank god, hey guys!" He smile disappeared as soon as he saw Ashton's look. "Bro, what happened?"

"Guess who showed up at the house this morning?" Ashton said.

"Who?" Luke questioned.

Ashton and I leaned on the counter and I was happy no one was in the store but us.

"Natasha."

"What?" Luke exclaimed.

Calum closed his eyes and sighed. "No."

Well shit who was this girl?

"Yeah, she's back visiting her parents for a few weeks since college is out. Now she's wanting Michael and her to hangout and of course he's falling for her shit again."

"This is so messed up. I don't want Michael getting hurt by her again." Calum spoke.

"Yeah, it's been two years and all the sudden she shows up out of nowhere? Who does she think she is?" Luke looked so pissed but not as much as Ashton.

"Effy, come on." I turned around to see my aunt.

"What?" I asked.

"The boys need to talk so why don't you come with me." She nodded and I looked at them and they were all looking at the ground with stern looks.

"Okay, sure. Thanks for the ride Ashton. I'll see you guys later." I waved and the all mumbled something back.

I walked out with my aunt as we got into the car. It was silent until we got to her house. "Look, I'm going to cook us some lunch okay." She smiled and nodded.

I went up to my room and pulled out my phone to charge. I saw I got a text from Luke.

1:23  
To: Effy :)   
I know you're probably a little confused.   
I'll come over after my shift if you want to talk?

1:34   
To: Luke :P  
Yeah, I'd like that. I don't want to pry though.

1:36   
To: Effy :)   
No, it's okay. We're all friends now.   
I'll see you around 2:30.

I smiled and set a quick, 'okay.'

I looked at my other messages. The one from my aunt who was just checking up on me. Then I gulped when I saw the one from Zayn. I was so busy worrying about Michael I forgot about his text.

10:48  
To: Elizabeth   
Hey, just checking to see how you were. I know you were in Washington or something. I was wanting to see you but then I found out you were gone so...yeah.

I miss you.

I didn't know what to say. My body wasn't moving and I couldn't think of anything to say back. So when I finally got feeling back in my fingers I swiped to delete the conversation. Once it was gone I took a deep breath.

________________________________________

I got a text from Luke at 2:38 saying he was on his way. Then after that I got a text from Michael which I hadn't expected.

2:39  
To: Ef  
Hey, sorry about this morning. Didn't meant to blow you off. Just an old friend who came back into town and wanted to see me. Talk to you later.

I had a feeling there was way more to it than that. I heard my aunt open the door saying hello to Luke and telling him where I was. A few moments later he was knocking on my door. I smiled at the gesture and told him to come in.

He smiled as he came in and made his way to sit on my bed with me.

"Hey, so I guess we need to talk about Mikey." He laughed.

"I guess." I shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, cliffhanger. I'm getting a little too use to these, lol.
> 
> I hope you guys like.
> 
> I'm watching The Office yet again because my brother's watching it. 
> 
> I'm about to get some food and then work on The Transfer. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys, laters!


	8. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tells Effy of Michael's past.

"So I guess we need to talk about Michael."   
"I guess." I said.

Luke smiled lightly at me and it confused me for a minute.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he moved an arm to rub my shoulder. "Let's talk," he said as his stomach grumbled.

I chuckled as he confessed, "I haven't eaten since before my shift."

"The how about we go downstairs and talk in the kitchen."

Once we were down there I started to cook the breakfast stuff my aunt got me and never woke up in time to make.

"You know how to cook?" Luke asked as he sat on the stool to the island across from me.

"Well when your parents are never home at night and your hungry you have to fend for yourself." I dropped the sausage in the pan with a laugh.

I looked up at Luke who looked sad for me for a moment. I hated pity, it never made me feel any better.

"I mean I always had plenty of food. I just had to learn how to cook it. Now it's just my secret talent."

"Well, I'm lucky I get to find out because my hidden talent is eating so..."

I laughed, "Alright then I guess I'll cook all the frozen waffles."

"Good call," Luke pointed a finger at me.

"So anyway..." I started.

"Right, Michael. Okay so you saw Natasha?" He asked.

"Yes, it was weird." I admitted the more I thought about it, it just was. I hated the fact that this girl came out of nowhere and pissed everyone off.

"Right." Luke continued. "Well, Michael and Natasha were both graduated high school together. Michael was...well he was in love with her."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say to that. She didn't seem like Michael's type. It didn't sit right with me and gave me unknown feelings.

"She knew that he was and she used him to her advantage."

"Used him? But why?"I was getting angry.

"Simply because she could. She was miss popular and he wasn't aloud to tell anyone."

No wonder he made fun of the popular crowd. They wouldn't have excepted him as one of there own. "What do you mean?" I asked wanting to know more but but I didn't really want to know the answer.

"No one was to know they hung out, spoke, or even had sex. Although he was so wrapped around her finger he would do her homework, papers, buy things for her. That was when he first got the job with your aunt, almost three years ago."

"Why would someone do that?" I shook my head getting the biscuits out of the oven.

"Because she could." Luke got up and grabbed the milk for the fridge and poured two glasses. "The summer the graduated she kept talking about getting a place with him and they could go to the local community college together and start a life, be happy. Michael finally thought they wouldn't have to hide being together. He told her she loved him and she said she did too."

"What happened?" All I could do was stand there because it seemed Luke didn't want to finish.

"He went to meet her and sigh up for classes but she never showed." Luke sighed. "He went to her house and her father answered. Her father had no idea who he was and said his daughter was dating Kyle Walsh who was the captain of the football team. Then, we'll he had told Michael that she had left that day to go off to college with Kyle. She'd been planning it all summer. She had been planning it all summer. She was gone with no word to Michael."

My mouth hung open and the look on my face unmoving. "How could a human even do something like that?"

"She loved testing Michael's limits. For some reason he always forgave her. No matter what the boys and I told him he always went back to her."

"So she shows up this morning and..."

"Well no. See this was two years ago. She came home last Christmas, got Michael back in bed somehow then there was a fight. He told her he didn't want to see her again but I guess now she got him to change his mind."

I got out two plates ready and handed his to him. I stayed standing across from him while I ate.

"The boys and I just hope she doesn't get to him to fall for her shit again."

"Me too." I really liked Michael although he could be an as she was still my friend. I felt a lot for him. This girl did not deserve him or anyone like him. Did she even like video games or the same music he did? Did she know that he only like two certain guitar magazines and if you bring him anything other he complain but still read it? Did she ever go to his favorite diner with him while he always ordered the same thing? Does she know what kind of pizza he likes and always talks about even though we're supposed to be working? Does she laugh at his stupid fart jokes and bad puns? Did she know how beautiful he looks when he's sleeping right next to her?

Because I did.

I mean these were just things that I'd picked up on this week but I still couldn't help but think I knew him better. Maybe not physically but still enough. "Oh my god," I dropped my fork.

"What?" Luke seemed concerned. "I-I" right then a light outside came on and Luke and my head both snapped in that direction. The light came from Michael and Ashton's kitchen.

Michael apprehend and opens the fridge. He pulled out a Dr. Pepper and a sandwich. All the sudden she was behind him. She was whispering in his ear and he shook his head. She pouted and then kissed his neck but he wiggled out of her grasp. He almost looked like he was trying not to yell. That didn't stop her though she wanted to touch him and she pushed herself against him and they kissed.

I gasped and it felt loud enough for anyone to hear. Luke cursed and raised his above his head in questioning. I guess Michael saw movement because all the sudden he was looking watching us watch him. Michaels eyes were wide as Natasha just smiled and waved. I couldn't handle the sight along with all these new found feelings. I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the stairs. It wasn't long until Luke followed and sat next to me.

"I hate that bitch." Luke spoke after a couple of minutes. I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" He asked.

"I just can't imagine you being mean or talking smack. You're like a puppy."

His smile was soft. "Effy, I can't watch it happen to him again. He was so depressed last time, he wanted to kill himself." Luke shuttered.

I took in a sharp breath . I haven't I haven't known the boys that long but I couldn't imagine not having them in my life now.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

My phone started going off I pulled it out of my pocket to see I had gotten a text from Michael. My skin tingled seeing his name and I opened it.

8:52   
To: Ef   
Could we please talk? I need to see you.

My skin felt warm and I wanted to see him too. Then again I wanted to slap him for being so stupid.

8:53  
To: Kitten  
Okay, when?

"Who is it?" Luke asked.

"Michael."

"Oh? Okay."

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Effy?" He chuckled.

"I think-" I breathed out. "I think I have feelings for Michael?"

Luke smiled and pulled the side of my head to lips and held me close. "Thank god."

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"When you first stated working with him he never stopped talking about you. At first he would complain but then it was just the fact that he wanted to bring you up in conversation. We all kind of hoped that you'd like him."

I laughed, "Wow."

"Yeah, then last night you two came to his house together and then you stayed over..."

"Nothing happened though..."

"Yeah, which was so much better. It used to all be about sex with him but we were hoping something would change that." Luke smiled.

I got a text and it read.

8:57  
To: Ef  
I'll be over in ten.

"Michael's coming over in ten minutes." I told Luke.

"Okay, I'll get out of your hair Muchkin. Also the food was lovely I'm gonna take it with me."

We laughed and went back to the kitchen. I looked into Michael house and saw the kitchen light was on but he was nowhere to be found.

Ten more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly got angry while writing this like no one hurts my baby kitten.
> 
> I have to go to work, blah.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! Effy realizes she has some Michael feels, like don't we all!
> 
> Will she suppress them or grip them by the balls?
> 
> Please vote and comment because this is my favorite story I have right now.
> 
> In other news I let my brother watch AHS Coven and his face was priceless throughout the entire season. Especially when he found out who the next supreme was.
> 
> Until next time, love you guys.
> 
> Laters, baby!


	9. Don't Want to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ef talks to Michael.

Ten more minutes.

Each minute felt like an hour.

I found myself walking around the foyer where the front door was. I even got on my phone to pass the time. Finally, 12 minutes later, the doorbell rang. I rushed over to the door but waited for a moment. I didn't want to seem too eager.

I opened the door and my chest tightened. Michael looked so distraught and confused as I did. "Hey, Kitten." My voice was soft. He smiled slightly, "Hey, Ef." I sighed honestly happy with the nickname. All I could do was stare at his lips as he spoke before he coughed awkwardly me eyes shot to his. "Oh-uh come in?"

He chuckled lightly and mumbled thanks.

"Oh I made breakfast for a late dinner. It's in the kitchen." We starting walking that way.

"Is that what you and Luke were doing?" Michael asked with an unknown tone.

"Uh, yeah. Well I was cooking and he was talking." I said fixing Michael a plate. I felt really nervous all the sudden. Like I wasn't sitting here with my friend Michael. I was with my newly found crush.

"What were you two talking about?" Michael pressed.

"Uh well...you." I answered honestly.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, most of the time Luke and I are together we talk about you." It was true. We always ended up on the topic of Michael. I guess Luke and I really were enamored of Michael. He was just such a good friend we couldn't help but talk about how cool he is.

He suppressed a smile. "My little fan club, huh?" Good choice of words, I laughed. He had no idea now. Luke no I would have to compete for the title s the leader of the club. "Something like that." I finished up the rest of my food.

"What else did you talk about?" He shoved food back and forth on his plate.

"Her." It came right out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Oh, Natasha." He nodded looking at his plate putting his fork down.

"Yes, her." I didn't want to say her name. I didn't want to think her lips had just been on his half an hour ago. That she hid him from the world when all I wanted to do was show him off. I could be so much better than she ever was.

Couldn't I?

"Well what about her? Like it's any of your business." H grumbled still looking at his plate.

That hit hard. I mean it's been a week but still he was my friend. "Well your friends were worried about you and well I am too."

"Oh, you're worried about me?" He laughed.

"I understand. I'm new to you and I have no say. I just really enjoy are new friendship and want you to be happy." Plus this was embarrassing for him. I know some of his dark past but I've barely gotten to peak behind the curtain. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know everything. I wanted to be a part of those memories. "Is this really what you came over to talk to me about?" I asked. I didn't want to fight, I didn't want him to be angry with me.

"No, but I do t want to talk about anything anymore. You and Luke can talk about me some more. I'll just go..." He went to get up.

"No, Michael. I don't want you to leave I just- Luke was telling me because I was worried, they were worried." I couldn't look away from him. I just wanted to take care of him. "Mike, please don't go back to her." I practically whispered.

"Ef," he sighed.

"Michael, you can't go through that shit storm again."

"What do you even know about relationships, Elizabeth?" He moved his hands in questioning.

"I know that my ex boyfriend cheated on me and then he dated the girl right in my face. He was with her six months out of the year we dated. Maybe I wasn't in love with him but it still hurt like hell. I gave him all of myself to be thrown to the side for someone else. It's a shitty feeling. But I didn't have three best friends that cared enough like the boys do. Michael you are such a great guy and I couldn't imagine you settling for someone who doesn't appreciate all your qualities, good or bad."

He stood there looking at me with an unreadable expression. I was never a good judge of character. I was a little scared he was going to yell and say I had no right to judge her. That our stories were completely different. That she's changed now.

"Can I stay here tonight with you?" He said catching me so off guard I didn't know what to say.

"What?" I asked just for clarification.

He shifted his eyes. "She's at my house and I just want to get away from her."

Oh course that's why he came over. He didn't want to see me. He just needed a quick get away. He doesn't want to stay here with me. He just wants to stay here so he doesn't have to go back to his dark past just next door. I didn't want him to either, especially if that meant him going back to bed with her.

"Sure. The guest bedroom is all set up. Do you need clothes or something?" I asked trying to clean the kitchen really quickly.

"No, I got my boxers and this shirt I can sleep in."

"Okay," I finished up.

"Do you want to watch something? Bobs Burgers?" He asked with a smile.

Yes. Your body screamed. Anything to be close to him or spend time with him. But you brain was actually on your side for the moment. "Nah, today's been a long and confusing day. I think I'm gonna head to bed." I point my thumb near the upstairs.

"Oh," his eyebrows drew together. "Okay, I understand. I probably won't last long either. It has been a confusing and long day." He tried to smiled through the falter.

"Okay, well. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." We headed toward the foyer.

"Yeah, nighty night Ef." My heart tightened at the nickname and he pulled me in for a hug. It startled me at first until I realized what was happening. I hugged him back. He body felt so good wrapped in mine it reminded me of the previous night. I pulled us apart quickly and patted his shoulder. He smiled making me smile. I nodded and jogged up the stairs to my bedroom.

___________________________________________

I was drifting in and out of sleep. I was becoming frustrated because I was tired but knowing my newfound crush was just across the hall had my head spiraling. At least he wasn't back at his house with her. I shivered at the thought.

I turned on the light and went to the bathroom to take some ibuprofen for my head. I went back to my room and turned out the light. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a light knock. At first I thought it was in my head but it came again and I got up to answer.

I opened the door to a sleepy looking Michael. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to suppress my smile. He looked so precious. His hair was matted down, eyes droopy. His big shirt with a tiger on it and long pale legs showing from his dark boxer briefs. He used on hand to rub the sleep from one eye. "Ef?"

"Kitten, what are you doing up?" I quietly asked.

"I can't sleep." He stated.

"Join the club." I chuckled.

"Okay, but I slept really well last night and that happened to be with you so can I sleep with you tonight?" He said it so fast I barely made it out in my tired head.

"Huh?" I asked for clarification again.

"May I please sleep with you?"

"Mikey, I don't-"

"Please Ef, you're so warm and cuddly." He smiled eyes still droopy.

It wasn't that I didn't want to but with these new feelings something like this would just kick them up ten notches. But I had done it the previous night so it was all very conflicting. I gave in though, I couldn't say no to his cute sleepy face.

"Come on Kitten." I nodded for him to come in.

He sighed happily. He walked in and moved to the opposite side of the bed. We both got in together and we're face to face. "Turn around." He said and I frowned. He saw and laughed. "I want to be the big spoon."

Oh, silly me. I rolled my eyes and obliged. He pulled me into him and couldn't help but feel we kind of fit this way. My eyes fluttered closed but he spoke again. "Hey, Ef?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"For being my friend and wanting me to be happy."

"Of course, Kitten." Trust me I wanted to be more than just that. "Sleep well."

"Oh I know I will now. Night Ef." My heart tightened but I definitely got some of the best sleep wrapped in Michael's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo, what up?
> 
> I've been so stressed this week like you don't even know. All I want to do now is sleep.
> 
> I've had two tests, a paper, and worked every night since Thursday. Tonight I don't have to work though!
> 
> Plus Copper Young Fest I'd this weekend! Say what!
> 
> I'm glad I finally finished this chapter I didn't think I'd ever get to.
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoyed. Sleepy Michael,is thou test thing EVER!
> 
> Vote and comment PLEASE! It means so much and really helps me want to keep going. Love you all!
> 
> Laters!


	10. Bedroom Picnic (Chapter 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets chicken nuggets

It had been two weeks since Michael and I had that heart to heart, I guess you could say. Yet, we'd not really talked about that night either.

I was constantly afraid that he knew I had a crush on him.

I mean it wasn't easy when he hadn't stopped texting me at night asking me to come cuddle or him telling me to leave the backdoor unlocked so he sneak into my room. Natasha was gone, for now, so I was happy. I'd heard Ashton talking to Luke saying she was coming back before school started back. So hopefully they can keep Michael busy. I'd also heard Ashton say that Michael and Natasha had only a weird kiss. They were glad he hadn't fallen back into his old cycle.

Maybe Michael was realizing she was a total bitch.

It was around 10:30 on a Saturday when I got to a text.

10:32  
From Kitten:  
What are you doing?

10:33  
From Cuddle Buddy:  
Watching Inbetweeners in bed.

10:34  
From Kitten:  
Could I join?

10:34  
From Cuddle Buddy:  
Only if you bring me food ;)

10:35  
From Kitten:  
Okay Ef, what do you want?

10:35  
From Cuddle Buddy:  
Chicken Nuggets

10:39  
From Kitten:  
Okay, I'll go get some but you have to get drinks.

10:40  
From Cuddle Buddy:  
Thank you, you're the best!

10:42  
From Kitten:  
I know, see you soon.

About 15 minutes later I heard someone walking up the stairs so I went and opened my door. Once I opened the door I could see Michael was about to knock. We smiled at each other and he looked so cute my heart fell in my stomach which fell in my ass.

"You dyed your hair blonde." I whispered.

"Yeah, do you not like it?" He almost looked worried.

"No, no. You look really cute to be honest." I said ushering him in.

"Cute?" He whispered yelled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I sat us up a picnic on the floor. I hate crumbs in my bed."

"Yeah, I get that. This is what's cute, Ef." He smiled.

I closed the door and sat down with him. "Do you still want to watch Inbetweeners, I was watching it on Netflix." I handed him his Coke.

"Yeah, which is episode are you on?" He asked getting the food out.

"I was just watching my favorite episodes. I was about to watch Will's Birthday." I pulled it up on my laptop.

"Is that the one where Simon has that French exchange?"

"Yeah, Patrice." I laughed.

"Okay, yeah. That ones good. Here you go." He handed me chicken nuggets and French fries.  
_____________________________________________

We watched a couple of episodes and our way slowly to to my bed. We finished watching Netflix and we're talking in my bed when his phone rang.

"Who's calling you, it's midnight?" I laughed.

Michael looked at his phone and sighed, "It's Natasha."

"Oh," I said slightly shocked. "Are you going to answer?"

"No, she's been calling me a lot. It's annoying."

"I'm sure." I said as I turned the light off. It was quiet for a minute before Michael said, "Go on a little road trip with me tomorrow."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Look tomorrow is Saturday, well technically today, we both have off. Sunday, we are both off. I just have to be back for band practice that night."

I stared at him in the moon lit room. I had lately been in the stage of my crush where I'd fantasized about going on trips with Michael. I was an 18 year old with a crush. "You want to go on an overnight trip with me?"

"Yeah, I'd be fun." He pulled me into his chest. "I went to this place during spring break, I'd be great."

"Um, I don't know."

"Come on, I want you with me." My body was still for a minute. "I'm sure your Aunt won't mind. Natalie will like that I'm showing you around. She wants you to come to school here anyway."

I sighed. "We'll see, I'll talk to here in the morning."

"Good, glad you see it my way."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever Kitten."

"Night, Ef." Michael kissed my head.

I took in a sharp breath. I felt like I could move, plus I was right in his chest. "Right, night."

________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! I've been crazy busy with school and work.
> 
> Filler chapter
> 
> I'm back though so hopefully The Transfer will be updated later this week.
> 
> Aha, I'm so tired, so good night.
> 
> Vote and comment because I love this story and Michael Clifford.
> 
> Laters!


	11. Road tripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip with unknown guests.

I woke up to an empty bed and a note.

I went to talk to your aunt for you. Either way we are going :) so be ready by 2. 

 

\- Kitten 

 

I smiled to myself and got up. The clock read 10:53 so I had a good bit of time to get packed and ready.

I took a shower and got dressed. I grabbed my backpack to put clothes and things in, I wanted to travel light. My phone rang and I saw it was my aunt. I was a little scared to be honest. If my parents knew I was going to to this they'd kill me, if they actually paid enough attention to what I was doing.

Hesitantly, I answered. "Hey, Aunt Natalie."

I could hear her chuckle. "Hi, doll. What's this I hear about you and Michael going on a trip together."

"Well when you say it like that..." It sounds like a romantic getaway. I didn't say out loud but in my head I jumped for joy.

"Do you want to go?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Okay," she sighed.

"Really," I asked excitedly.

"You're almost 19 and in college. If your anything like me you'll be making worse decisions." We both laughed. "Besides I know if Michael does anything you'll have him by the balls."

I hope, I thought. I shake my thoughts and answer. "Of course, it seemed like a fun idea at the time. I enjoy hanging with Michael too."

"Alright, I'll probably be stuck here so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am," I smiled. I couldn't believe I was getting away with this. "I'll text you once we get there though."

"Good girl, I gave Michael some extra cash for you."

"You didn't have to do that, Nat."

"I just want you to have fun, love you."

"Love you too, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Have fun, sweetie."

We hung up and I finished packing and getting ready. I was dripping with excitement nothing could keep my attention. Food, tv, music, the computer - nothing could stop me from thinking about this one night. I was going to be with Michael for one night alone together. It was 1:30 and I was just pacing.

I didn't know where we were supposed to stay or do. I'm sure he'd had some of this planned out but my anxiety kicked in. It was almost so bad that I thought about pretending to be sick so I could get out of it. But I'd hate myself even more if I did that so I tried to stick it out.

It was finally five minutes before 2 and Michael had just texted me.

1:55  
From: Kitten

On my way.   
You're going to hate me.

What the hell was that supposed to me. If I thought my anxiety was bad before it was nothing compared to now. All I could think was that somehow Natasha found out and she talked him into ditching me and then marring her. God, I needed to calm down.

I grabbed my bag and walked outside. I locked up the house and turned to see Michael pulling up in the driveway. I sighed with a smile until I understood what he meant by hating him, Calum and Luke jumped out of the back seat and barreled towards me. "Effy, there you are." Calum said.

"And here is you are." Michael got out and came over to get my bag for me. "I didn't know you guys were coming." I said while looking a Michael.

"It was a last minute thing." Luke said. We locked eyes and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Last minute?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was packing and they barged in asking what I was doing and then left to come back with bags of there own." Michael said slightly pissed. I think he was just glad I hadn't thrown a fit yet.

"Right, okay." I said.

"I don't know why you were hiding it." Calum stated. "We would have found out anyway. Besides why would just you two go. Is it a romantic getaway."

Well...I was hoping- I thought before Michael spoke. "No, Jesus. Of course not. You think I need romance when I have the devil herself Natasha hiding behind every corner trying to kill my happiness. I just wanted to get away with my new favorite person."

I had a pain in my chest from his words. He deserved so much more than anything. But I could help but smile at his last sentence.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite person." Luke pouted.

"Sorry Luke, you're number two now." I smiled at him.

"You better be lucky you're cute." Luke is ruffled my hair and ran back to the car before I could reach him. Calum laughed and ran after Luke. Michael looked at me and gave me a side hug then we started walking towards the car. "Sorry, I didn't think they'd actually do this to me." I laughed, "Its okay, you'll just have to make it up to me." He widened his eyes at me and smiled. "Yes ma'am. Oh also I have money from your aunt." He pulled it from his back pocket and gave it to me. It was a fifty and I shook my head. "She's too nice." I said. "Well if you don't want it I'll take it." Michael laughed, putting my bag in the trunk. I rolled my eyes and got in.

________________________________________________

We had a two hours drive ahead of us. We listened to music and talked. I was in the front with Michael, who's driving while the other guys were in the back. I was happy to be around the boys, like brothers I never had. "So Ashton had to work?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had to work too but I asked Cher to cover for me." Luke said. "She said sure cause she needed the money."

"That was nice." I said.

"Yeah, I'm said Ash isn't here though." Luke added.

"Me too, but I told him I'd snapchat him." Calum grinned.

"So have y'all be to where we're going?" I asked the boys in the back.

I could see Michael tensed a little, gripping the steering wheel.

"Yeah, Mikey and I went together." Calum said.

"Apparently, they had a wild time." Luke rolled his eyes.

"It was fun and we can leave it at that." Michael looked back at Calum through the review mirror as if to tell him something. My guess is Calum didn't receive the message.

"Just fun? It was crazy I never had a time like that in my life. The parties were fun the girls were wild." Calum laughed.

"Ew, Calum." I laughed. The last thing I needed to hear was Michael and some-

"Michael was that the chick that licked-"

Oh great here it is.

"Calum." Michael roared out. Calum just laughed, "Sorry dude. I forgot you were shy."

Jesus. It made me think how many girls he'd been with if Calum was asking which was which. I mean I knew he was a little more experienced. Obviously pretty good for Natasha to keep coming back.

"Dude you're making me sound like a hoe. I've only been with three girls." Michael practically whispered the last part. I smiled, I'd only been with one guy but I understood. Not that I was ecstatic for him to want to take me somewhere where some girl licked god knows off him.

We weren't to far now. The radio was softly playing Vampire Weekends, Diplomats Son. Luke was asleep and Calum had his headphones on. Although the car was small I really liked Michael Chevy Cobalt, seemed like a good car. He had told me he named it Bo which was too cute.

"Sorry," Michael said which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked whipping my head towards him.

He gave me a shy look but then kept his focus on the road. "The boys and Calum's big mouth. This wasn't how this was supposed to go."

I chuckled, "Yeah definitely not." He frowned and I spoke again, "It doesn't mean we won't have a great night." He smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you came though, Ef." "Me too, thanks Kitten."

He smiled and reached over and put his hand on my thigh giving it a light rub and squeeze. My breath hitched and I was froze staring at his hand. "Only about fifteen minutes to go." He removed his hand, almost as quickly as he put it there, which made me frown.

Fifteen more minutes, I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies sorry this took so long. Research papers you know. Plus if you didn't know I totaled my car so that set back my stories. Either way I just got a Chevy Cobault and named it Bo, I love it.
> 
> Thanks for reading votes and comments are always helpful.
> 
> I have to take a quick shower. Hugs and kisses.
> 
> Laters
> 
> Also, this story is on my wattpad. It has gifs and all sorts of goodies like that it you ever want to read it or download it on there. Wattpad: Fletcher_Irwin.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the last thing I need to do is start a knew story, with my other two, but I can't help it.  
> I've been wanting to write a Michael one for a while.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
